In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
A rider can ride a lateral sliding roller board, such as a freeboard, on a city street, a sidewalk, a playground, a sports complex, or some other surface to simulate unique movements of snowboarding. However, such board is typically configured for riding down an incline, a mountain, or a hill since a lateral sliding movement unique to such board usually cannot be sustained while riding on a flat terrain or up an inclined terrain. If the rider does not have access to the incline, the hill, or the mountain, then the board typically cannot operate as designed. Resultantly, such state of being has generally contributed to a limited adoption of such board, as public access to the incline, the hill, or the mountain is not widespread. Although a powered skateboard allows the rider to ride without human power, such as in a “carving” style using a set of skateboard trucks, the powered skateboard is typically unable to provide the lateral sliding movement of the snowboard or the lateral sliding roller board.